Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Dead Bite
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: When a virus starts turning people into zombies in Karakura Town, the search is on for a cure. It's too bad the cure is right in front of their faces in the form of an orange haired teen and they don't even realize it. Where did this virus come from and who created it? GrimmIchi
1. Ch 1: The Beginning of the End

Kisuke stared into the vial containing the virus that his corporation had been instructed to find a cure for after a recent outbreak had happened in the city. People infected with this virus had been reported eating others. The bitten then in turn became like those that had bitten them. This was causing a mass hysteria in Karakura Town and Yamamoto wanted the problem fixed as quickly as possible. Yamamoto had sent out bits of the virus to specific people in the Shinigami Corp. and the Visored Corp. in hopes that one of the corporations could find a cure so that this outbreak could be quickly resolved. The top scientist in each corporation are probably sitting at their desk right now just like Kisuke staring at the vial containing the thing that is causing so much chaos it doesn't seem possible.

He swiveled in his chair to look out upon the city that had been divided into two sections the infected and the uninfected and a tall barricade erected around the entire city, keeping everyone in and the rest of the world out. The barrier had been erected a couple days ago when the virus had begun to go out of control. Visored Corporations stood near the barrier dividing the infected and the uninfected, making it possible to see into the part of the city that was infected. Kisuke watched as the infected walked uselessly into the fence separating them from the uninfected, before looking down at the vial containing the green virus that was the cause of this. He promised to himself that he would find a cure for this, no matter what it took.

...

"Ichigo Kurosaki," a short male, with black hair said, catching the orange haired teen's attention. "Please, come with me."

Getting up from his seat, Ichigo followed along behind the smaller male. Ichigo had been asked to come down to the clinic to help see if he could help them find a cure for this virus that's been spreading like wild fire. All he had to do was let them draw a bit of blood. He had been more than willing to help out in any way that he could with stopping this virus.

The male nurse took his height and weight, before leading him to a room to have his blood drawn. Taking his seat, his eyes found the nurse's name tag, as the nurse wiped the juncture of his arm with a bacterial wipe. The name tag read Luppi Antenor. Looking away from the name tag, Ichigo watched as Luppi picked up the syringe, having already prepared his arm in the time that Ichigo was staring at the nurse's name tag.

"Okay," Luppi said, his arm poised to push the needle into the vein in the crook of Ichigo's arm, "you're going to feel a slight pinch and then it'll be over. One, two, three," the nurse counted, before plunging the needle into his arm.

There was a sharp prick, causing Ichigo to cringe slightly. Amber eyes watched as bright red liquid filled the vial. Blood quickly filled the vial and it was over before Ichigo knew it. Pulling the needle out of his arm, the nurse quickly wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding, before walking away with the vial of Ichigo's blood to go label it. Ichigo stood up and stretched, before walking over to the door prepared to leave the room. With his hand on the handle, Ichigo felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck, startling him. Slapping his hand on the back of his neck, he quickly looked behind him to see the nurse typing away on the computer, completely ignoring him. Shrugging he left the room, oblivious to the syringe, with the intricate 'A' scrawled over a biohazard symbol, lying beside the keyboard.

Striding out of the clinic, Ichigo quickly walked down the streets towards home. It was already twilight outside, telling him he had been in there longer than he had thought. The moans and groans of the infected echoed ominously in the air, as they rattled the fence separating them from everyone else. They uselessly reached their decaying fingers through the chain link fence, hungry for more human flesh. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of one the infected gorging itself on human flesh, before quickening his pace. As he strode down the street, he saw a man lurching down the street aimlessly. The man twisted his head in Ichigo's direction, before staggering towards him. Ichigo stopped in his tracks watching the man curiously, before continuing down the street. He must be drunk, Ichigo thought as he turned a corner and the staggering man was now no longer in sight.

The sight of his house was a huge relief to him as he jogged up to the front door and opened the door, only to be tackled to the ground by a white blur. Looking up into his twin's golden eyes, Ichigo groaned before trying unsuccessfully to pry his brother off of him.

"Where did you go," Shiro asked, clinging to his twin, nearly suffocating him.

"To the clinic," Ichigo managed to choke out, as he slowly forced his pale copy off of him.

"What for," Shiro asked curiously, as the two walked into the house.

Ichigo shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, before answering Shiro. "To have some blood drawn, it's no big deal."

Shiro decided to drop the subject for now seeing as Ichigo looked kind of drained. Ichigo bid his family goodnight, before heading up to bed. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so tired, but he felt utterly exhausted. Shutting the door to his room, he plopped on his bed too tired to even change into pajamas. Shifting his gaze from his ceiling to his window, he could see the dark looming shape of the barricade surrounding Karakura Town. He remembered the day this had all started a week ago.

On that day it had all started with a freak attack that had been reported on the news, which Ichigo and other students had seen on the TV during class because the teachers had been told to watch it. After school that day, Ichigo had seen a special task force squad called the Espada helping to coordinate the building of the barrier of the town and separating the infected from the uninfected. And after that day, Ichigo had continued to see the Espada scattered throughout the town taking care of incidences that popped up throughout the town. As far as Ichigo was concerned it was like everything was suddenly falling apart, everything was slowly becoming more and more chaotic, and he was willing to do anything that he could to help stop this.

He sighed as he closed his eyes; he was so exhausted that it wasn't even funny. With his eyes shut he quickly drifted to sleep, without a clue in the world that tomorrow would be the actual beginning of the end.

...

Ichigo woke to the sound of Shiro frantically telling him to wake up. Opening his amber eyes, he looked up at Shiro's golden eyes as his twin shook his bed again.

"What," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have to go," Shiro said, "A city wide evacuation has been called on the whole town."

Ichigo immediately became alert, as he jumped out of his bed and quickly pulled on some clean clothes. "Where's dad, Karin, and Yuzu?"

"They already left," Shiro replied, chucking a jacket at Ichigo.

Catching the jacket, Ichigo quickly pulled it on as the two rushed out of the house into the mass of hysterical people trying to evacuate the town. The two pushed their way through the tangled mass of people, trying to get out the town and catch up with the rest of their family. Soon the only exit out of the town appeared, as the two weaved through the mass of people. The two soon were forced to walk along with everyone else, as the exit loomed above them. As Ichigo was walking he saw the Espada at the gate's entrance, as people were scanned for the virus before being granted or denied to leave. Ichigo hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and accidently ran into someone.

"Sorry," Ichigo said automatically, as the person gripped both of his arms to keep him from falling and being trampled.

"Watch where you're going, kid," a man with light blue hair said, letting go of his arms once he was sure that the smaller was stable.

"Ichigo," Shiro called, appearing beside him. "Let's go."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him away from the blue haired Espada. Ichigo turned his head just as the man seemed to be swallowed up by the mass of people trying to leave the city. Almost to the gate's entrance a horrific scream resonates in the air followed by more hysterical screams from other people as they try to rush forwards in an attempt to leave. Gun shots go off in the air, stopping everyone immediately and creating a dead silence. Ichigo standing beside Shiro looks up at the top of the barricade, where armed men and women stand with guns at hand. A man with slicked back brown hair stands up there with the armed people. He looked familiar, but Ichigo couldn't place a name with the face. Ichigo had never been good with names. A man with silver hair and a big, mocking grin stood beside the brown haired man, listening to him speak before nodding his head.

"There are to be no more evacuees due to there being too great a risk of someone infected getting through," silver haired man said into a microphone, his voice being amplified for everyone to hear. "So, you all should go home now. Bye-bye." No one moved at the man's words, they all just stood there confused by what he said, so the brown haired man spoke to the silver haired man, who again nodded. "You have ten seconds to leave the area," he said, the sound of guns being cocked ringing with his words, "Ten, nine."

As he began continuing, Ichigo realized how serious the man was and so did everyone else as they all began screaming and fleeing the area as quickly as they could. At times the people in the crowd nearly trampled one another in their haste to leave before they began firing. Ichigo and Shiro quickly darted into an alleyway as the man said, "One," and the firing began. Bullets sprayed across the area pelting those who hadn't gotten out of there in time. Ichigo closed his eyes to the horrific scene of innocent people being shot down for no reason, before following Shiro away from there.

The two had raced along the edge of chain link fence that had separated the infected from the uninfected, but now had no purpose seeing as the infected were no longer there. Stopping to catch their breath, Ichigo looked around them to find the area deserted. His amber eyes quickly found a part of the fence that had separated them from the zombies had ripped open. Sauntering over to it, Ichigo did a quick check before ducking through it.

On the other side, Ichigo looked at his twin impatiently and said, "Come on. We're going to find another way to get to dad, Karin, and Yuzu."

Shiro grinned manically, before hurrying after his twin through the chain link fence. Once they were both on the other side, they both jogged off in search of another way out of the city. As they ran down the streets they came across a few infected, which they were able to avoid without too much hassle. Shiro being the maniac that he is happily attacked the infected punching and kicking them with fervor. Ichigo was more reluctant to do so, but having no choice helped Shiro out when he had to. As they fought the infected they found it was hard to keep them down, only when Shiro cracked one of their necks did they find a way to keep them down for good.

The sky slowly began to get dark as night began to fall, and as night fell more and more infected began to appear. Unable to fight all of them, they had no choice but to try and find some place to stay for the night. Shiro had found a gun store and was more than eager to go there, which Ichigo couldn't tell his brother no when he knew that they'd need the weapons. Opening the door to the shop, a bell rang above their heads, making Ichigo cringe at the sound. As Ichigo wandered silently around the shop, Shiro gleefully went from case to case taking in the sight of every weapon in them.

Keen amber eyes gazed out the shop window as the infected walked past them obliviously. It was a wonder that they didn't find them in here, too. What in the world did the virus do to those infected with it, Ichigo wondered as he turned away from the window. It was getting hard to see in the shop the darker it became and Ichigo wasn't willing to turn on any lights in case it caught the attention of the infected. Walking around the counter with the cash register on it, Ichigo searched for a flashlight. His hand came across the cold metal of a flashlight before he could even see it. Pulling out the flashlight, he pushed the soft button on its side turning it on. Light illuminated the wall before him, temporarily blinding him for a moment. Once he was able to see again, he saw that the flashlight had actually been illuminating a door. Grabbing the door knob and twisting, he expected it to be locked but it opened easily, surprising him.

"I'm going to go look in here," Ichigo said to Shiro, peering up the stairs on the other side of door.

Making his way up the stairs, he cautiously looked for any infected that could have been locked up here. Lucky there were none, but there was a fully furnished apartment up there. Ichigo's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a while and neither had Shiro. Setting off in search of food, Ichigo rummaged through the kitchen that was surprisingly fully stocked. Pulling out some food, Ichigo made a simple meal for him and his twin, before he called Shiro up from the shop to come eat. As he was munching on his food, Shiro finally appeared with a couple different kinds of food and having locked the door to the upstairs behind him. Sitting down beside Ichigo, Shiro picked up his food and began eating. The say in silence for a while as they ate before Ichigo finally broke it.

"I think one of us should keep watch, while the other sleeps," he says, taking another bite.

"Sounds like a good idea," Shiro agreed. "Who should take first watch?"

"I'll do it," Ichigo replied automatically.

"Are you sure," his twin asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ichigo said, also getting up from the floor.

"Okay then," Shiro said, heading towards the bedroom, "Night."

"Night," Ichigo said in response, before meandering over to a window in the living room that over looked the street outside.

Sitting in front of it, Ichigo gazed at the infected that walked aimlessly down the street. They were a gruesome sight to behold that would more than likely haunt his dreams. As he watched them he knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a story I've been working on for a while now, I was just inspired by the game Resident Evil 6 to really get writing. I'll be using things from Resident Evil, like the T-virus, because I'm not creative enough to think of names for everything myself. Tell me what you all think so far. Reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated.

Ichigo: Yes! I can't get pregnant in this one. =D  
Author: Be good, or else I'll find a way to make you pregnant.  
Ichigo: *Throws a bar of soap and knocks out Author.*


	2. Ch 2: Search and Destroy, I Mean Capture

**Warning:** There will be character deaths in this chapter. If you guys didn't expect such things to happen in a zombie story, you must be living under a rock.

* * *

Sōsuke Aizen was nothing if not an ambitious man that always achieved his goals, no matter the cost. And right now was no different, as he tested strands of the virus with different blood samples that had been collected earlier by one of his assistants. He was patiently watching each mixed sample as the viruses and blood samples mixed together, and each one he watched the blood sample was corrupted by the virus. That was until he observed sample fifteen, which was actually for the most part obliterating the virus and slightly combining with bits of the virus. Aizen's lips curved into a deadly smirk, as he got out of his seat.

Striding over to a cabinet across the room, he pulled out a more advanced strand of the virus. Taking the new virus over to his workspace, he placed a drop of the virus and number Fifteen's blood on the thin glass and placed another sheet of glass over it. His brown eyes observed the sample before him as he watched the two combine with one another. Quite happy with the results of the virus and blood mingling together, Aizen set to work creating a larger dosage. He would of course need the person the blood originated from, but for now it would do. With the larger dosage mixed together, he plunged the needle into his arm and injected the mixture into his self.

...

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stalked down quiet streets, with the silence only broken by the random screams of people being attacked. Normally he would be trying to prevent civilians from being attacked and infected, but he and his group had been ordered to find someone named Ichigo Kurosaki. He wasn't pleased with these orders, since they excluded killing but he couldn't do anything about it. So, he sucked it up and trudged down the street with Gin. The whole group had decided it would be faster to find their target if they split up into pairs, which had led to Starrk and Halibel, Ulquiorra and Szayel, Nnoitra and Neliel, and Grimmjow and Gin being paired up.

The blue haired man had never much cared for the creepy bastard beside him, but then again he could have ended up with Ulquiorra. So, he would suck up being partnered with silver haired man. They had walked all night without a single clue as to finding their target and Grimmjow was getting restless. The two had entered the side of town that had once quarantined the infected a couple of hours ago and dawn was now breaching the horizon. Grimmjow wanted out of the watchful gaze of his captain, but so far that seemed far from likely to happen. It wasn't until they reached a part of the road that split two ways, like a fork in the road, did he finally get his wish.

Gin frowned lightly as stared down the two roads, before glancing down at the GPS that displayed the town on it. The two roads appeared to split for a block or two before joining together again. Gin found the thought of leaving his blue haired subordinate to his own devices an unpleasant thought, but the prospect of getting this down in one shot was just too tempting to pass up.

"Okay," Gin said, sounding surprisingly serious for once. "We'll be splitting up for a block or two before joining up again. Remember to radio in if you find our target, Grimm-kitty."

_Well there went the momentary seriousness_, Grimmjow sighed mentally before walking away from his captain.

The blue haired Espada silently surveyed his surroundings for his target, but was actually looking for something to kill to relieve his urge for bloodshed. So far, he had found one zombie and had just blown another one's head off when he caught a glimpse of orange out of the corner of his eye. Snapping his cyan gaze up to the roof of a shop, he saw a teen sitting on the roof of shop. The teen had flaming, spikey orange hair and light brown eyes with a scowl plastered to his face. It was their target they had been sent after. He wanted nothing more than to catch the kid himself, but he didn't want to listen to his captain bitch. So, he grabbed a walkie-talkie from out of his pocket just as the kid's scowl deepened and he suddenly bolted. Cursing, Grimmjow accidently dropped the walkie-talkie and gave chase, plus crushing the device under his foot in his haste.

...

Shiro had left about thirty minutes ago to go have a look around, and had called to tell him that people were after him and to watch out for the Espada. So, when Ichigo had caught sight of the blue haired Espada he had bolted from the roof into a back alley. Ichigo landed with a thud, clenching his teeth as his ankles screamed in protest. Not give his body time to stop aching, he sprinted down the back alley taking random twists and turns so that the Espada would lose track of him.

After a couple minutes, Ichigo glanced behind his self, even though he didn't need to since he could still hear the light slapping of the man's gun against his body, to see that the man was still giving chase. He wasn't in arm's reach of Ichigo, but he wasn't terribly far behind either. Apparently luck wasn't on Ichigo's side today as he reached a dead end. Spinning to face his pursuer, Ichigo prepared to fight the taller male. The Espada skidded to a halt before the orange haired male leaving about a foot or two between them.

It was only a second before the other did a quick grab for Ichigo, which the smaller ducked and swept the taller man's feet out from under him. Seeing his chance Ichigo leapt of the man down on the ground and made a rush for freedom, before crashing to the ground. Stars burst in his eyesight as he lay face down on the concrete. Ichigo felt pain radiate throughout his body as he tried to get his body to respond. His body slowly, yet shakily got off of the ground back onto his feet. The other man had also gotten to his feet, but the man wasn't playing fair anymore. He had a handgun trained on the teen's shaky figure aimed to disable him. Seeing no way out of this for now, Ichigo raised his hands in surrender. For now Ichigo would play along, until a chance presented itself for him to escape.

Still not taking any chance, Grimmjow kept his gun trained on the teen. "Alright, let's go."

The command got the teen to roll his honey brown eyes, before complying and heading out the mouth of the alley. As they walked silently through the alleys, Ichigo tugged lightly on the hood concealing most of his bright hair. He had found out the infected were attracted to bright colors, which his hair just so happened to be obnoxiously bright. So, he had taken to wearing dark hoodies to conceal his bright hair. His captor noticed his uneasy movements, alighting curiosity in those cyan eyes.

"What's your problem, kid," the older man snapped irritably, as he watched the kid fidget again the closer they neared the road.

"Nothing," Ichigo responded, quickly forcing his hand into his pocket.

Glancing at the taller man, Ichigo remembered that Espada's hair was also quite bright as well, which was going to cause them problems once they reach the main street. But then again, he could use the horde of zombies to his advantage considering that they would all be going after the blue haired man behind him. With that plan in mind, Ichigo lightly smirked as they neared the road seeing the infected stumble about dumbly.

As they finally stepped out of the safety of the alley did the infected notice of the two men. The infected quickly rushed at them, forcing the taller male to take his sights away from his target, and Ichigo knowing a perfect opurtunity when he sees one took his chance and dashed away from the man that was acting like a beacon for the undead. Ichigo rushed down the street with gunshots ringing loudly in his ears.

...

Grimmjow growled as shot another undead bastard in the head. "Fucking little bitch knew this was going to happen!"

He couldn't figure out how the kid had known this would happen, but he knew judging by the way the kid had bolted as soon as the infected had nearly surrounded the two of them. Shooting another in the head, he snarled lowly as he knew he didn't have enough ammo to take them all out. Grimmjow physically forced his way out of the center of the horde, but not before leaving a grenade in the center of the small crowd of infected. He had made it out of there without being bitten and just in time as the grenade blew up along with the horde of zombies. Rubbing his ringing ears, he set off after the small figure of the running teen.

...

Ichigo quickly turned onto a side street and into a grocery store that had its windows busted out. It was well into the afternoon and his stomach had begun to revolt in hunger. Ichigo was quietly grabbing food off the shelves, when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He automatically gasped in alarm and quickly turned to face whatever was gripping his shoulder. Behind him was a very angry blue haired Espada with blood flecked on his uniform.

"I thought I got rid of you," Ichigo groaned.

The only response he got was a fist to his face. Ichigo stumbled back from the force of it into the shelf behind him. Tasting blood in his mouth, he turned his face to the side before spitting out a mouth full of blood onto the floor. The blood hit the floor with a wet splat.

"I probably deserved that," Ichigo mused, a glimmer of amusement shining in the depth of his eyes.

Ichigo didn't wait for the other man to say anything, before going back to grabbing food off the shelves. Before had headed over to the food aisle, he had stopped and grabbed a backpack to shove all of the food into. Shoving as much as he could into the bag, Ichigo finally turned to face the other man behind him again as he zipped the bag closed.

Ichigo eyed the man before him irritably, as the other man still glared petulantly at him. "Isn't it my job to look like a moody teen?"

Still the man said nothing, only his lips pulling into a snarl was Ichigo's sign that man was still peeved at him.

"Are you going to keep silent this whole time and act like a sullen teenage? Or are you going to introduce yourself, seeing as I can't seem to get rid of you," Ichigo questioned. "I would introduce myself, but it would seem pretty moot considering you already know who I am."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," the Espada all but snarled.

"See now that wasn't so bad," Ichigo taunted.

Grimmjow just growled low in his throat, before turning on his heel and making his way out of the store. "Let's go."

Ichigo rolled his eyes once again at the other's snapped command, before following along. For now Ichigo would stick with the man, as a way of protecting his self from infected and uninfected alike since everything seemed out to get him and at the moment the man before him seemed safer than running around without any means to protect his self. But they would have to do something about the other man's hair, if they didn't want to attract any more attention to themselves from the infected.

...

Aizen gazed into the mirror at his reflection. His normally brown eyes had changed into a whitish-gray color that practically glowed and his sclera had turned into a dark purple. This was due to the virus he had injected himself with earlier. It had begun to change him into something better than what he had once been. In his own mind he was becoming a god, which would rule the new world that he was creating. The sound of footsteps walking towards the bathroom he was in drew him out of his self-absorbed thoughts and reminds him to put on his sunglasses onto his face to cover his now strange eyes. A second later, Tōsen walked silently into the bathroom.

"The Kurosaki's are in a quarantine room, just like you requested," Tōsen reported, like the loyal to a fault dog that he was.

"Good," Aizen said, before leaving the room and heading down to the quarantine cells.

At the moment the brunette was feeling mighty full of his self as strode down the hall towards the cell holding the Kurosaki's. Placing his palm against the pad outside the locked door, the door silently slide open permitting him to enter the room. In the room sat three of the five Kurosaki's, Isshin sat on the only chair in the room as the two girls sat on the bed in the corner.

"It's been a long time, Isshin," Aizen mused as the door slide shut behind him.

"What do you want, Aizen," the black haired man snarled, all his goofiness gone.

"Hmm, straight to the point, well alright then," Aizen smirked. "I want you to send your son a message to come here."

"No," Isshin replied right away.

"I do insist," Aizen said. "And if you keep refusing, I'll be forced to do something rather…drastic."

"No," Isshin reiterated.

"Very well then," Aizen sighed dramatically.

Isshin prepared for Aizen to attack him, didn't expect the brunette to attack the two girls in the room. In a blur, the two girls were smashed into the wall with the sound of bones crunching and snapping as they hit the wall and fell to the floor in tangled heap. Neither child moved again as silence permeated the room, before Isshin launched his self at the monster in the room. But his attack was proven futile, as Aizen leisurely turned and grabbed Isshin's throat with one hand.

"I did warn you," Aizen stated, tightening his grip on the other man's throat. "Now you probably still won't do what I asked of you, considering I just murdered your children. A pity really, but oh well."

With those last words, Aizen crushed Isshin's throat and smashed his head against the wall. Blood smeared down the wall as Aizen released the dead body in his hand and it crumpled to a bloody mess on the floor. Turning away from the mess, Aizen placed his hand on the pad in the room to open the door before he left like nothing was out of the ordinary. As he strode down the hall back to his lab, he ran into Tōsen along the way.

"Tōsen, clean up the mess in quarantine room three," Aizen ordered, before continuing on his way.

Tōsen with his unquestionable loyalty left to do as he had been ordered, never once doubting his misplaced loyalty in the man that could possibly one day kill him too.

* * *

**A/N: **If any of you guys noticed who Aizen resembles, I'll give you a cookie! I'll even give you a hint. He resembles a character in Resident Evil. Well, I won't be able to update regularly until school is out, which is at the end of the month, so please bare with me as I update slowly. Spin Me a Fairytale is almost done, with only a couple more chapters left to it, like two or three, so it's going to be a short story. Anyways reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated as always!

Ichigo: Oh, come on! It's not that hard to figure out who that nutcase resembles. It's *the rest of his words muffled by Author's hand*  
Author: Ignore him. He seems to have a big mouth lately, as you can tell from chapter.


	3. Ch 3: Stalkers with Benefits and Bullets

**A/N: **Sadly, no one could guess who Aizen resembled, but you would have to be a Resident Evil fan (not the movie, the game). He in my opinion resembled the main antagonist, Albert Wesker, and he is one sexy man. God, I love his accent. Okay I'm done with my fan girl moment for now. And anyways I'm glad for all the positive reception of the story so far. Its great to know that the story hasn't been to easy to predict what will happen, even though to me I swear it feels kind of cliched but that's just me. Alright! Enough of my rambling and on with the story.

**Warning:** There will be sex in this chapter, so if you don't like don't that kind of thing than don't read it. It's as simple as that. (Male x Male)

* * *

Ichigo silently walked beside Grimmjow, whose hair was now covered by a hat since he had refused a hoodie. The two hadn't spoken much to each other, aside from the basic commands from Grimmjow. They had traveled in a circle and Ichigo was beginning to wander if Grimmjow really knew what he was doing. Getting a bit feed up with wandering in circles, Ichigo walked away from blue haired man over to an apartment building.

"What are you doing," Grimmjow snapped, as he moved to stand behind Ichigo.

Ichigo glanced at the man behind him as pulled a lock pick out of his pocket. "Finding a place to sleep, what does it look like?"

Opening the door into the building, Ichigo silently made his way to a set of stairs with Grimmjow behind him, gun at the ready. So far there had been no infected to be found, but that didn't mean that they should let their guard down. Searching for a specific door, Ichigo looked at the number on each door as they walked down the halls. It wasn't until he saw the door with the number forty-one on it that he stopped walking. Kneeling before the door, Ichigo quickly set to work picking the lock while Grimmjow stood beside him on the lookout. The sound of soft click told Ichigo that the door was unlocked. Twisting the doorknob, Ichigo pushed the door open before standing up. Grimmjow took the lead heading into the apartment, leaving Ichigo to the rear.

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he shut the door to the apartment and locked it for good measure. Walking towards where he had seen the blue haired man headed, Ichigo heard the sound of a gun cocking before rushing into the living room. Ichigo stopped in the doorway to the living room at the scene before him. Renji, Ichigo's red haired friend who worked with the police, had a gun trained on Grimmjow and in turn so did Grimmjow. Both were ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. The overwhelming urge to face palm himself rushed over him, before he dashed between the two hot headed males in the room. Standing in the line of fire is never a smart move, but Ichigo knew for a fact that neither of them would shoot him. Renji had always treated him like a younger brother and Ichigo was willing to bet that Grimmjow's mission was to keep him safe and alive.

"Ichigo," Renji asked, startled by Ichigo's abrupt and reckless appearance. "Move, Ichigo."

The hard cold look in his friend's brown eyes that shocked Ichigo, but only caused Ichigo to harden his resolve to stay where he was between the two idiots with their guns pointed at one another. "No."

"God dammit, Ichigo," Renji snapped. "Move, I won't say it again!"

"No," Ichigo stubbornly reiterated.

Renji growled before moving the gun to the left a little and aiming at Grimmjow around Ichigo. Ichigo quickly went to block Renji's aim again, but the sound of the gun going off rang in Ichigo's ears deafening him. Even though his ears were ringing, he could still feel the scorching pain in his arm were the bullet had grazed him. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo saw that the built had embedded in a picture on the wall. Turning his gaze away from the busted picture, Ichigo saw that Grimmjow had forced his way around him and was punching the red haired man in the face at that moment. Rushing over to the two idiots brawling on the floor, Ichigo tried to separate them but they just pushed him away.

Growling low in his throat, Ichigo stalked over to the handgun that had been dropped to the floor before aiming at the ceiling above the two still wrestling on the floor. Pulling the trigger a couple times the shots rang loudly in the room as debris from the ceiling drifted down on the now still idiots. The two blinked slowly as if trying to understand what was going on, before directing their gazes at the glowering orange haired teen.

"Stop fighting, you two buffoons," Ichigo snapped, aiming the gun at the two of them. "Don't make me shot, you two idiots."

Seeing that Ichigo looked willing to go through with what he had said, the two on the floor separated from one another before standing up to face the irate teen in the room. Neither one of them were willing to be shot at the moment.

"Good," Ichigo said, exhaling through his nose in an attempt to relieve some of his irritation. "Now that that's settled, why don't you two get acquainted with one another while I go tend myself?" Ichigo turned and walked back towards the doorway, before stopping again and looking at the two behind him. "If I catch you two fighting when I get back I will shot you both."

Ichigo gave them both one last withering glare before turning and heading towards the bathroom. The teen quickly walked to the bathroom, where he shut the door to the room behind before setting to work cleaning his wound. Pulling out what he needed from the cupboards, Ichigo set everything on the bathroom sink and pulled his hoodie off over his head before tossing it into the corner of the room. Inspecting where the bullet had grazed him, Ichigo saw that the blood from the wound had begun to spread across the sleeve of his white, long sleeve shirt, like a blossoming flower. Sighing, he pulled his shirt off, too, before grabbing the bottle of peroxide to disinfect the wound. Pouring the liquid onto it, Ichigo hissed as the wound burned from the peroxide cleaning out any infections there might be. Once it quite stinging, Ichigo quickly wrapped it up with some gauze. Ichigo pulled his long sleeve shirt back on before heading back to the living room with his hoodie in one hand and handgun in the other.

But Ichigo was pleasantly surprised when he came into the living room, neither one of them were fighting. They were both pointedly ignoring one another as the stood at opposite ends of the room, which was better than them fighting. Looking at the two, he doubted either of the two had talked since he had left. Feeling like annoying the two, Ichigo decided that they should introduce themselves to one another like he had told them to.

"You know the first step in making friends is to introduce yourself to a stranger," Ichigo said, taking a seat on the couch. "Well, go on. Introduce yourselves."

The two glared at the teen and Ichigo only smiled innocently and tapped the handgun in his hand lightly as a reminder. Grumbling, the two did as the younger asked them, oh, so nicely to do.

"Renji Abarai," Renji said, still keeping his eyes trained out the window.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow said in turn.

Ichigo sighed when he saw that two were still stubbornly refusing to acknowledge one another. "Hey, Renji, where's Rukia?"

The teen had wondered where the aggressive midget was since he had first entered the apartment, he just hadn't had the time to ask before now.

"She's with her brother," Renji replied, his gazes flickering to Ichigo before gazing longing at the barricade around the city. "They both were able to evacuate the city yesterday."

"Oh," Ichigo mumbled, unsure what to say in response to that.

So, the room lapsed back into another awkward silence again, which was probably going to be a regular thing with these two.

...

Shiro stalked through the empty streets killing any infected that he found as he looked for his twin. When he had gotten back to the shop they had stayed at the night before, his twin had been gone. Now Shiro was searching for him, with a terrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He hadn't run into any of the Espada, only a few close calls but nothing aside from that. And he hadn't found anyone who wasn't infected, which was fine by him but it did make him worry about Ichigo all the more.

An infected stumbled into Shiro's path becoming a target for his growing irritability. With swift effortlessly stab between its eyes, the infected crumples to the ground as Shiro pulls the hunting knife from its skull. Continuing on his way he doesn't notice the person standing in the shadows watching him. The sky continues to grow darker as the snowy haired teen stalks down the streets followed by his silent stalker. With it now dark Shiro is forced to find somewhere to sleep for the night, so he walks over to the stores that line the street that house apartments above them. Kneeling before a door, Shiro quickly picks the lock and heads into the stairway on the other side of the door. Heading up the stairs, Shiro comes upon another locked door at the top forcing him to pick the lock on this door, too.

Finally in the apartment Shiro cautiously searches the apartment for any infected with his hunting knife in hand. Not finding anything in the apartment, Shiro flops down on the couch in the living room and closes his eyes. The sound of the door opening and closing immediately catches his attention and he automatically throws the knife in his hand at the source of the noise. A resounding thunk could be heard as the knife embedded itself into the frame of the door. Opening his unusually colored eyes, which were contacts, he stared at the man that had snuck into the apartment. The man by the closed door had silver hair, eyes narrowed to the point that they seemed closed, and his lips curved into a mocking grin.

Shiro was curious as to whom the man and what he wanted, but he had no intentions having anyone else joining their two man party up here. "Lock the door behind you."

The teen's dismissive tone must've thrown the other off guard, because his grin faltered for a moment before coming back like it had never happened. As the other locked the door, Shiro lightly got to his feet and looped over to where his knife was embedded beside the other's head. With quick yank the knife was easily pulled out of the wall and Shiro had returned to his previous position on the couch.

Eyeing the silver haired man, Shiro debated on what to ask him. "So, is there a reason you're stalking me?"

The question had originated from the feeling that he had gotten when he had picked the lock to get in here and had come out of his mouth before he it had even registered what he had said.

"Oh, no particular reason really," the man said, skillfully evading the question, "just a personal interest."

Shiro's eyes narrowed slightly at the answer he had received from the man and as he remembered where he had seen his before. Unlike his twin, he didn't have problem remembering faces and the names that went with them. The man before him had been the one at the barricade yesterday acting as the spokesman for the brunette that had stood beside him.

"Oh, really," Shiro questioned, "and what kind of personal interest do you have in me?"

"A very personal one," the other said, still not fully answering the question.

"Well, it's a shame I don't even know your name and you have such a…vested interest in me," Shiro said, his lips quirking up into smirk as he tried to get the man's name instead.

The man tilted his head as if contemplating what to say, before deciding. "I am Gin Ichimaru and I already know how you are, Shiro Kurosaki."

"Of course you would, you are an accomplished stalker as it would seem," Shiro quipped, his smirking growing wider as he began to feel a bit of insanity trickle through him that defined him from his twin.

...

Ichigo looked at the phone in his hand for the fifth time in the last hour alone to see the same thing, yet again. No signal. Damn. Ichigo set the phone down on the nightstand, before rolling over on the bed and staring into the dark. He was worried about his twin, and if Grimmjow hadn't insisted on sleeping on the couch in the living room he would have snuck out of the apartment and went searching for him. But that couldn't change anything now, so he curled up on the bed in the spare room in Renji's apartment. It's too bad that Ichigo didn't know that his twin was doing just fine right now.

...

A gasp escaped Shiro's mouth as he was slammed against a wall and his mouth was devoured by Gin's. But he didn't mind in the least, as he fought back with his tongue to reassert his dominance. He wasn't sure how it had gotten to this point, but he sure as hell didn't care. Sliding his slim pale hands under the other's black long sleeve shirt, Shiro traced the lines of the silver haired man's toned stomach, enjoying the feel. It wasn't long before these simple touches weren't enough and the teen was practically demanding that the shirt be removed. Complying with the teen's insistent demand, the shirt was casually stripped off and thrown behind them. The two slowly made their way to the bedroom, while stripping the whole way there.

Falling to the bed, Shiro ground his hips up against Gin's their skin hot against one another. Gin hissed in pleasure, before dipping his head forwards and capturing the younger's lips again. Shiro lightly nipped Gin's bottom lip as he didn't cease the grinding of his hips against Gin's, their erections rubbing against each other. Gin reached between them and gripped Shiro's erection in his hand. Lightly stroking it, Shiro arched his back and moaned.

"Suck," Gin commanded, thrusting three fingers in front of Shiro's mouth as he was unable to wait any longer.

Obliging, Shiro took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around each of them. Gin didn't wait long for his fingers to be coated with saliva, before beginning to prepare the teen below him.

Pushing one finger into his entrance he wiggled it around a bit as Shiro frowned at the foreign feeling of it. Gin waited a second before pushing in a second and using the two fingers to scissor Shiro's entrance. Shiro was frowning lightly in discomfort, but wasn't complaining. It was only a couple more seconds before the third and finally finger was pushed in and Shiro's face screwed up in discomfort and a ting of pain. Gin lightly continued to scissor the younger's entrance as he searched for the thing that would make the teen forget all about the pain. It took a bit of searching before he found it, but it was all worth it to hear Shiro moan in pleasure and breathlessly say his name.

Gin continued his ministrations until he deemed that Shiro was thoroughly prepared, before withdrawing his fingers. Quickly coating his length in spit, the best lubricant at the moment that he had at his disposal, he positioned himself at Shiro's entrance. Opening his eyes wider, he stared down at the teen's flushed, desire ridden face. Shiro gazed up into Gin's bright blue eyes darkened with desire as a gasp left his lips at seeing the man's eyes for the first time, just as Gin thrust into him. He was fully seated in the teen in one thrust, and Shiro's strangled cry died in his throat as his body adjusted to the size of the intruding appendage in him.

After a couple seconds, Shiro looked up into his eyes and commanded, "Move."

Moving slowly at first, Gin searched for Shiro's prostrate to stop the look of discomfort screwing up the teen's expression. After a couple of thrusts, he finally found it and was rewarded with Shiro crying out in ecstasy. Smirking, Gin began to thrust faster and harder hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves that was turning the snowy haired teen into a withering, moaning mess. It wasn't long before Shiro came crying out Gin's after so much abuse to his prostrate. Shiro's walls tightened around Gin's length, finally forcing the silver haired man to come, too. The teen lightly lifted himself up and chastely kissed the other on the lips before dropping back down to the bed exhausted. Pulling out of Shiro, Gin walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up with. He quickly cleaned them both up before tossing the dirty cloth into a corner of the room and crawling into bed with the younger. Curling up beside Shiro under the covers, the two fell asleep as close as they could get to one another.

...

Aizen watched with anticipation as he gazed at the twitching corpse through the bullet proof glass separating them. The corpse's brown eyes snapped open as it began to scratch at its skin off. Its skin peeled off under each scratch of its fingernails as its body began to twist and mutate. Muscles bulging and warping, disfiguring it beyond the point of recognition as it continued to tear itself apart. Screams peeled from its lips as it finally stopped tearing itself apart and began to convulse on the floor. At long last it was finally silent and still. Aizen's lips twisted into a smirk as he prepared to run some tests on the creature in the lab. The creature had to be in perfect condition and working order if he was going to send it out to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki. It was quite fitting that a father should retrieve his son.

* * *

**A/N: **Some Gin and Shiro action going on in this chapter. I bet you guys thought it would be Grimmjow and Ichigo. Sadly that might be awhile yet. Well Aizen is still trying to be like Albert Wesker, but he just can't compare to Wesker's sexiness. Anyways reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!

Aizen: I'll kill you! I am a god! There is no one sexier than me!  
Author: *Runs behind Wesker* Wesker he said that he was a god.  
Wesker: There is only one god and that is me! *Chases after Aizen*  
Author: Woot! Get him, Wesker!  
*Everyone else slowly backs away, as they watch Wesker beat up Aizen.*


	4. Ch 4: Run For It, Ichigo's Stalker

Ichigo woke to bright sunlight pouring in through the open window. It wasn't exactly a pleasant wakeup call considering he'd gotten only a couple hours of sleep. But as he lay there listening to nothing but silence, he realized that Grimmjow and Renji hadn't started fighting while he had been asleep. Getting out of bed, Ichigo meandered out of the bedroom into the living where he found the two older men leaning over a map pointing out things as they spoke to one another quietly. It was a pleasant surprise to see the two of them getting along for the moment.

"I see you two are getting along," Ichigo yawned, leaning casually against the doorframe.

The two looked up startled to see the youngest of the trio finally awake.

"How'd you sleep," Renji questioned, as Grimmjow continued to study the map on the coffee table between them.

"Fine," Ichigo replied, even though he hadn't gotten shit for sleep but it was best to keep that to his self.

"Well, we'll be heading out soon," Renji said, going back to studying the map on the table. "You should probably eat something before we go."

Ichigo just shrugged knowing the two were already too absorbed in their planning to notice him anymore. Wandering into the kitchen, the teen searched through the cupboards looking for something that looked halfway appealing. But so far nothing seemed appealing to him in the least, so Ichigo settled with eating some strawberry pop-tarts. Too lazy to put them in the toaster, Ichigo just ate them as they were. He had finished his first one and was on his second one when something outside caught his attention. Ichigo walked over to the window and peered out it. Down on the street below stood a mutated man. Or maybe he should call it a zombie? Well, whatever it was its corded muscles could be seen without skin to cover them. There was no nose or lips to be seen on the creature that was dressed in leather that seemed to only just cover the vast majority of its body. The creature's one eye, the other stapled shut, peered up at the window Ichigo stood in. It pulled a weapon from off of its back and took aim at the window Ichigo stood at. The weapon in its hands was a freaking rocket launcher.

Ichigo quickly dove away from the window just as where he had once stood exploded. Uncurling his arms from his head, he glanced over his shoulder at where there used to be a wall and looked down at the floor for his other pop-tart to find it smashed under a piece of the wall that almost hit him.

"My pop-tart, you asshole," Ichigo yelled down at the creature.

Ichigo quickly scrambled to his feet and darted out of the destroyed kitchen. Behind him another explosion rocked the apartment, causing him to stumble into the wall of the hall and smack his head. Ichigo cursed as he pushed his self away from the wall and ran into Grimmjow and Renji coming to investigate what was going on.

Ichigo quickly pushed them back the way they had come as he yelled, "Run!"

The two didn't question the frantic teen as they rushed back into the living room. Renji moved towards the window in the living room and peered out at the street down below, as Grimmjow pocketed the map on the table before standing to look out the window, too. Grimmjow's and Renji's eyes widened as they saw the creature down below, before both cursing and diving away from the window as it too exploded in a shower of glass and rubble.

"Fuck," Grimmjow cursed, before getting back on his feet and dashing towards his charge.

He quickly pulled the teen to his feet and looked the younger over for any injuries. To Grimmjow's relief there were only a few minor cuts marring the skin on the teen's face. He could hear Renji pushing his self to his feet behind him, mumbling a few choice curses along the way.

"You okay," Grimmjow asked, looking back at the red haired man behind him.

Renji just nodded as he wiped some blood away from the side of his face as they heard the creature rumble out a single word: Ichigo. Grimmjow glanced at the teen in front of him, who was staring in confusion at what it had said.

"Get him out of here," Renji commanded. "I'll distract him. Go!"

Ichigo wanted to argue with his friend that this was a stupid idea, but he was already being dragged out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs to the main floor. The pair raced onto the main floor, where Ichigo skidded to a halt forcing Grimmjow to also come to a stop as well.

"Let's go out the back door," Ichigo panted lightly before heading towards the back door.

Grimmjow quickly headed after the teen. The two made it to the door without a problem and even got outside without an issue. It wasn't until a couple blocks away from the apartment building that trouble finally caught up with them.

"Ichigo," the creature reiterated from behind them.

Ichigo glanced back to see the creature walking after them, its long strides eating up the distance quickly. Attached to its right arm was a machine gun that the thing behind them looked ready to use at any moment. Putting on a burst of speed, Ichigo shot down the street trying to put some distance between them and it. After a couple minutes of flat out sprinting, Ichigo glanced back to see it still behind them slowly but surely catching up. Ichigo was panting and his body ached to the point that he could no longer sprint and Grimmjow wasn't looking much better beside him. The man looked as worn as he did. Looking back again, Ichigo saw the creature raise its arm with the machine gun attached to it. Without a second thought, Ichigo threw his body into Grimmjow's and they tumbled into an alley as bullets sprayed across the area. Panting, Ichigo rolled off of Grimmjow and onto his knees. Grimmjow followed suit and also got to his knees with his gun at hand.

Ichigo crept to the edge of the alley as the bullets finally stopped, his bare feet screaming in protest to the sharp objects jabbing into them. At the sight of Ichigo's head peeking around the corner the creature immediately let loose another barrage of bullets in the teen's direction. Ichigo just barely hide around the corner in time for the wall to be pelted by bullets. Leaning against the wall, Ichigo glanced at the man crouched near him. Grimmjow looked like he was thinking up a stupid plan that involved him sacrificing his self for the younger.

"What are you thinking," Ichigo questioned, eyeing the blue haired man warily.

Grimmjow snapped his eyes in Ichigo's direction, his face grim as he said, "I'm going to distract and when you see an opening I want you to run for it."

Now where had Ichigo heard this before? Oh, that's right from Renji's stupid mouth. And look what that got him, nothing but a death sentence. Ichigo opened his mouth to object to this ridiculous plan, only to find that Grimmjow had already rushed out of the alley.

"Dumb ass," Ichigo hissed as he watched Grimmjow shoot at the creature.

The bullets did little more than annoy the creature and turn its sights on the man shooting it. Advancing on the lone man, it raised its machine gun again to kill the annoyance before it. Grimmjow quickly dodged the spray of bullets by hiding behind a dumpster in the opposite alley. Ichigo sat there transfixed watching the events before him. He wanted to help, but he had no weapons to be of any use at the moment. But he also didn't want to run for it and leave the other man to his death, which would in the end be Ichigo's fault since the thing was after him.

As Ichigo was trying to figure out what to do, a glimpse of something running along the rooftops caught his attention. Running along the roofs of the stores were two people, a man and a woman. The man had long black hair and was extremely tall, while the woman had teal hair and was a bit shorter than the man she was with her. The two quickly stopped on a roof and the woman handed the man what looked like a rocket launcher. Using the rocket launcher given to him, the man took aim at the creature Grimmjow was fighting against. Ichigo quickly dashed out of the alley in Grimmjow's direction.

The teen had just plowed into Grimmjow knocking them both into the alley Grimmjow had hide from the creature in, as the man fired and the spot where the creature stood exploded. Ichigo sighed in exhaustion as he leaned his head down on Grimmjow's bullet proof vest. He probably should've gotten off the other, but at the moment Ichigo was too relieved that he had made it in time. So, he laid there with his head resting against the other's chest listening to Grimmjow's thundering heartbeat that was slowly calming down as they lay there.

"Ugh, you okay," Grimmjow finally asked, unsure of what to do about the teen lying atop of him.

Don't get him wrong, he rather enjoyed it but he doubted now was the time or place for this.

Ichigo glanced up at the man's cyan eyes, before mumbling, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then would you mind getting off of me," Grimmjow asked, a brow raised in question.

The teen's face immediately heated up, as he quickly muttered, "Yeah."

Ichigo rolled of the man and quickly stood putting a little distance between the two of them. Grimmjow nonchalantly got to his feet and left the alley with Ichigo trailing behind him. As they walked past the body of the creature, Ichigo felt that the thing was definitely not dead yet. With that feeling he felt a shiver go up his spine as he quickly walked away from it. Grimmjow stopped nearly the edge of the building where the people, who had nearly blown him up, were on. The woman was smacking the man, who was cowering from her vicious attacks at him, and screaming at him that he had nearly killed them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Grimmjow yelled up at the two, immediately getting them to stop fighting. "Have either of you been able to get in contact with Gin lately?"

The two looked at one another as they tried to remember the last time they had been in contact with their captain.

"We haven't talked to him since we split up," the teal haired woman yelled back at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow groaned and muttered, "Fuck me."

...

Shiro woke alone in the bed with his back throbbing lightly and light streaming in between the curtains. Groaning he pushed his self into a sighting position and looked around. The room was clean and his clothes were folded at the end of the bed. To his right on the night stand was a bottle of aspirin with a note attached to it. Picking up the note, Shiro quickly read over the contents before setting it back down on the nightstand. Shiro picked up the bottle and popped off the top before shaking a couple pills out of the bottle onto his hand. The snowy haired teen quickly swallowed the pills dry and heaved his self out of bed, hissing in discomfort at the ache in his lower back. Stifling his urge to get back in bed and go back to sleep, Shiro made his way into the bathroom to clean up.

Shiro left the bathroom feeling clean and the ache in his lower back having lessened a bit. He quickly pulled on his clothes and went around the house retrieving his scattered weapons. With all of his weapons with him again, Shiro left the apartment to start searching for his twin again. But his mind was still a bit sidetracked from his encounter with Gin Ichimaru. And as if to remind him even more, his lower back throbbed again like it had a mind of its own. He groaned in irritation. Shiro had to focus on finding his twin and then he could sit there and think about Gin Ichimaru all he wanted, sadly though that was easier said than done.

...

Gin walked down the street continuing his search for his scattered team. He needed to get in contact with them to see if any of them had made any progress with finding Ichigo Kurosaki. The thought of their target's last name quickly brought to mind another Kurosaki. His mind brought up an erotic image of the pale teen moaning in pleasure and sweat glistening off his skin in the dark. Gin couldn't stop his self from grinning broadly; especially knowing that it was because of him that the teen had looked that way. And no one had ever seen that side of Shiro Kurosaki before.

...

Aizen stared at the screen before him intending to smash it. He had ordered the bloody thing to bring him back the teen, not kill him. Running a hand through his hair, Aizen walked away from the screen showing him everything that the creature saw. He walked over to the computer that controlled the thing and stared at the last command he had given it.

'Retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki.'

It was a simple enough command, but apparently the creature needed to be told step by step what to do. Sneering at the computer, Aizen elaborated on his command.

'Retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki alive and unharmed.'

Aizen read over the command before hitting enter and returning to the screen he had originally been watching. The brunette sat in his chair and waited for the creature to get back up. Looking back at the events that had transpired moments ago, Aizen wanted to kill someone. He couldn't believe how close he had gotten to retrieving the teen, but his creature had been hit with a rocket launcher disabling it for the moment. But this time he Ichigo wouldn't get away, and those Espada would be killed on the spot if they got in his way, again. Aizen smirked at as the creature got back on its feet and began searching for its target again.

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of action going on in this chapter. I hope it was good, considering I don't exactly write a lot of action packed scenes. Nel and Nniotra made an appearance in this chapter. And Aizen just can't get things to work his way, can he? So, does anyone know who the creature is? Just so you all know, I pretty much based the creature on the Nemesis from Resident Evil. Anyways reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated.

Aizen: You hate me, don't you?  
Author: Hmm, maybe. Okay, yeah I do.  
Aizen: Bitch.  
Author: What did you say? *Wesker stands behind author, arms crossed over his chest.*  
Aizen: Nothing!  
Author: That's what I thought.


End file.
